Mary J. Blige
miniatur|hochkant|Mary J. Blige (2010) Mary Jane Blige (Nachname: /ˈblaɪd͡ʒ/; * 11. Januar 1971 in New York City) ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin und Songwriterin. Mit mehr als 40 Millionen verkauften Tonträgern und 9 Grammys gilt sie als eine der erfolgreichsten R&B-Interpretinnen unserer Zeit. Biografie Jugend Mary J. Blige kam am 11. Januar 1971 im New Yorker Stadtteil Bronx zur Welt. Ihr Vater Thomas war Jazzmusiker, ihre Mutter Cora war Krankenschwester. 1975 verließ ihr Vater die Familie, und ihre Mutter zog mit Mary und deren älterer Schwester LaTonya nach Yonkers (US-Bundesstaat New York). Im Alter von fünf Jahren wurde Mary sexuell missbraucht.Rise and Shine: Mary's J. Blige's Struggle Auf oprah.com In Yonkers trat Mary bereits im Alter von sieben Jahren als Leadsängerin des örtlichen Kirchenchors bei Gesangswettbewerben vor größerem Publikum auf. Als Teenager hielt Mary J. Blige weiterhin zur Musik, begann allerdings mit 15 erstmals mit Drogen zu experimentieren, und mit 16 brach sie vorzeitig die High School ab. Musikkarriere 1988 nahm Blige im Alter von 17 Jahren ihre erste Demokassette auf, eine improvisierte Coverversion von Anita Bakers Caught Up In The Rapture. Durch Kontakte des damaligen Freundes ihrer Mutter geriet das Band an Andre Harrell, den Vorsitzenden des unabhängigen Hip-Hop-Labels Uptown Records. Nach einem erfolgreichen Vorsingen im Jahr darauf unterschrieb Blige bei diesem Label ihren ersten Plattenvertrag. 1990er Bei Uptown Records begann Blige unmittelbar mit den Aufnahmen zu ihrem Debütalbum. Jedoch war sie öffentlich zunächst nur als Backgroundsängerin ihrer Labelkollegen Heavy D. und Father MC zu hören, bis im Juli 1992 ihr Debütalbum What’s the 411? veröffentlicht wurde. Dank zweier Nummer-eins-Hits in den amerikanischen R&B-Charts entwickelte sich die Platte innerhalb eines halben Jahres mit mehr als drei Millionen verkauften Exemplaren zu einem überragenden Erfolg. Beteiligt waren daran neben den Sängern DeVante Swing und K-Ci von der R&B-Gruppe Jodeci auch der junge Produzent Sean Combs. Aufgrund des anhaltenden Erfolges veröffentlichte Uptown Records Ende 1993 mit What’s the 411? Remix eine weitere, überarbeitete Edition des Albums. Im Dezember 1994 erschien Bliges zweites Album My Life, das erneut Sean „Puff Daddy“ Combs produzierte, der damals auch ihr Manager war. Trotz vierer weniger erfolgreicher Singles wurde das Album mit weiteren drei Millionen verkauften Alben zu einem erneuten Erfolg für Uptown Records. Blige befand sich zu dieser Zeit aufgrund ihrer Drogenabhängigkeit, Alkoholsucht und Depressionen in einer privaten Sinnkrise. Dennoch arbeitete sie 1995 weiterhin an mehreren verschiedenen Projekten, darunter Not Gon’ Cry, eine erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit mit Babyface, und I’ll Be There For You/You’re All I Need To Get By, ein Duett mit Rapper Method Man, das im Folgejahr mit einem Grammy prämiert wurde. Nach der Auflösung von Uptown Records wechselte Blige zu MCA Records und veröffentlichte dort 1997 ihr drittes Studioalbum Share My World. Mit Combs, der im Vorjahr sein Label Bad Boy Records gegründet hatte, kam es zu privaten und geschäftlichen Konflikten. Daher wurde dieses dritte Album nicht von Combs produziert, sondern von einer Gruppe nicht minder angesehener Produzenten wie Darkchild, Babyface und R. Kelly. Nicht zuletzt dank der vier erfolgreichen Auskopplungen Love Is All We Need (feat. Nas), I Can Love You (feat. Lil’ Kim), Everything und Seven Days erreichte das Album Platz eins der US-amerikanischen Albumcharts. 1998 folgte mit The Tour Bliges erstes Live-Album. Im August 1999 erschien Bliges viertes Album Mary. Verglichen mit ihren früheren Veröffentlichungen bietet es eine reifere Zusammenstellung retrostilistischer Songs, die unter anderem mit Aretha Franklin, Elton John, Lauryn Hill und Eric Clapton eingespielt wurden. Obwohl die Platte überwiegend positive Kritiken erhielt, konnte sie mit zwei Millionen verkauften Exemplaren nicht ganz an den Erfolg der vorherigen Alben anknüpfen. Trotzdem konnte Blige mit As, einem Duett mit George Michael, und 911, einer Zusammenarbeit mit Wyclef Jean, zwei weitere Charthits landen. 2000er miniatur|Mary J. Blige posiert für den Fotografen Markus Klinko (2007) Nach zwei Jahren Arbeit erschien im August 2001 Bliges fünftes Album No More Drama. Die von Dr. Dre produzierte, vorab veröffentlichte Singleauskopplung Family Affair entwickelte sich zu Bliges erstem internationalen Nummer-Eins-Hit. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erreichte sie damit erstmals die Top Ten der Singlecharts. Aufgrund des anhaltenden Erfolges der Auskopplungen Dance For Me und No More Drama wurde das Album im darauf folgenden Jahr wiederveröffentlicht. Zusätzliche Songs waren unter anderem das in Zusammenarbeit mit Ja Rule aufgenommene Rainy Dayz und das Grammy-prämierte He Think I Don't Know. Nach einem Labelwechsel zu Geffen Records veröffentlichte Blige im August 2003 ihr sechstes Studioalbum Love & Life. Nachdem die früheren Differenzen beigelegt waren, wurde das Album überwiegend von Sean Combs produziert, der sich inzwischen P. Diddy nannte. Das Album erreichte Platz eins der US-Albumcharts. Doch aufgrund der wenig erfolgreichen Singles Love @ 1st Sight (feat. Method Man), Ooh!, Not Today (feat. Eve) und It's a Wrap entwickelte es sich letztlich zu Bliges größtem kommerziellen Misserfolg. Für Sommer 2005 war eigentlich Bliges erstes Greatest-Hits-Album mit dem Titel Reminisce geplant. Da aber sowohl die Promosingle MJB Da MVP als auch die Vorab-Singleauskopplung Be Without You unerwartet positive Resonanz erhielten, entschied man sich stattdessen, das für Frühjahr 2006 geplante nächste Album vorzuziehen. So erschien bereits im Dezember 2005 Bliges siebtes Album The Breakthrough. Die von unter anderem Darkchild, will.i.am und Raphael Saadiq produzierte Platte verkaufte sich allein in den Vereinigten Staaten in nur einer Woche über 730.000 Mal und gilt seitdem als das am schnellsten verkaufte Album einer afroamerikanischen Sängerin. Die Auskopplungen Be Without You und One, ein Duett mit U2, entwickelten sich zu Bliges größten Charterfolgen seit 2001. Ihr Greatest-Hits-Album brachte Blige unter dem Titel Reflections - A Retrospective im Herbst 2006 auf den Markt. Es konnte in mehreren Ländern hohe Chartspositionen erreichen. Die erste Single daraus trug den Titel We ride (I see the Future). Ende 2007 erschien ihr zwölftes Album Growing Pains, aus welchem die Single Just fine stammt.[http://www.hiphopjudge.com/alben/mary-j-blige-growing-pains Plattenkritik Growing Pains] auf hiphopjudge.com Das Album erreichte im Januar 2008 Platz Eins der Nummer-eins-Hits in den USA und war in den Top 10 der Hitparaden von Großbritannien und der Schweiz. Die Single Just fine erreichte Platz 22 in den Billboard Hot 100 und Platz 16 in den UK Top 40. Ihr dreizehntes Album Stronger With Each Tear erschien 2009.Discographie von Mary J. Blige Diskografie Alben * 1992: What's The 411? * 1993: What's The 411? – The Remix * 1995: My Life * 1997: Share My World * 1998: The Tour * 1999: Mary * 2000: Ballads * 2001: No More Drama * 2003: Love & Life * 2005: The Breakthrough * 2006: Reflections (A Retrospective) * 2007: Growing Pains * 2009: Stronger With Each Tear → Hauptartikel: Mary J. Blige/Diskografie Schauspielkarriere Ihr Schauspieldebüt gab Mary J. Blige 1998 bei einem Kurzauftritt in Jamie Foxx' Sitcom Der Hotelboy; als Ola Mae verkörperte sie die Rolle einer jungen Pfarrerstochter, die sich nach mehr als „nur“ Gospelmusik sehnt. Drei Jahre später war sie erstmals in einer Hauptrolle auf der Kinoleinwand zu sehen; in dem Independent Film Prison Song mimte Blige die alleinerziehende Mutter eines jungen Strafgefangegen (dargestellt von Rapper Q-Tip). Ende 2001 war die Sängerin zudem innerhalb einer einzigen Folge in einer Gastrolle in der Serie Strong Medicine: Zwei Ärztinnen wie Feuer und Eis zu sehen. Im Frühjahr 2004 gab sie ihr Broadwaydebüt in dem Stück The Exonerated. Blige porträtierte die Rolle der Sunny Jacobs, eine Frau, die nach zwanzig Jahren unberechtigten Gefängnisaufenthalts in die Freiheit entlassen wird. Bereits seit 2005 wurde berichtet, dass Mary J. Blige in Kürze in einer von MTV produzierten autobiografischen Verfilmung der Sängerin Nina Simone die Hauptrolle spielen würde. 2010 wird der Film nun tatsächlich gedreht.Mary J. Blige spielt Nina Simone auf mtv.com Filmografie Auszeichnungen * 1996: Grammy - Best Rap Performance by a Duo or Group - für "I'll Be There for You"/"You're All I Need to Get By" (mit Method Man) * 2003: Grammy - Best Female R&B Vocal Performance - für "He Think I Don't Know" * 2004: Grammy - Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals - für "Whenever I Say Your Name" (mit Sting) * 2006: Women’s World Award - World Artist Award * 2007: Grammy - Best Female R&B Vocal Performance - für "Be Without You" * 2007: Grammy - Best R&B-Song - für "Be Without You" * 2007: Grammy - BestR&B-Album - für "The Breakthrough" * 2008: Grammy - Best R&B-Performance by a Duo/ Group with Vocals - für "Disrespectful" (mit Chaka Khan) * 2008: Grammy - Best Gospel Performance - für "Never Gonna Break My Faith" (mit Aretha Franklin) * 2009: Grammy - Best Contemporary R&B Album - für Growing Pains Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Offizielle Webpräsenz (englisch) * Mary J. Blige bei laut.de * Inoffizielle deutsche Fanseite (deutsch) }} Kategorie:Contemporary-R&B-Sänger Kategorie:Soulsänger Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Musiker Kategorie:Geboren 1971 Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Grammy-Preisträger en:Mary J. Blige it:Mary J. Blige yo:Mary J. Blige Kategorie:Alle Artikel